tu m'a trahis
by Nian is Delena
Summary: je reprends des passages d'un épisode déjà existants, tout en l'améliorant, je reprends la dispute de bosco et Faith lors du briefing ou bosco et demander à changer de coéquipier après que Faith lui ai fait un mauvais coup !


**Je précise que les personnage et certains passage a Edward Ellen Bernero et John Wells. **

**Résumer ****: je reprends des passages d'un épisode déjà existants, tout en l'améliorant, je reprends la dispute de bosco et Faith lors du briefing ou bosco et demander à changer de coéquipier après que Faith lui ai fait un sale coup !**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING : 7H00**

SWERSKI : Aujourd'hui est une journée spécial, il faut faire très attentions un tueur de flic rode dans New York ! ….. A part ça il y a du changement, YOKAS tu patrouille avec GUSLER dans 55 DAVID et BOSCO avec ROSS dans 55 EDWARD ! Sur ceux ouvrer bien les yeux et les oreilles je ne tiens pas à perdre une nouvelle fois un homme sur le terrain ! BONNE CHANCE et BONNE JOURNER A TOUS !

YOKAS : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

BOSCO : je penser que tu te sentirais mieux sans un mec avec des problèmes mentaux à tes coter !

YOKAS : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais des problèmes men…

ROSS : Salut !

BOSCO : Salut, prêt a monter en scelle ?!

ROSS : monter en scelle ?

BOSCO : Ouai, je vais chercher les radios !

YOKAS : …..

ROSS : Tu sais ça ne me plais pas plus que toi alors peu importe le problème que tu as avec bosco règle le vite, très vite !

**En patrouille 55 DAVID et 55 EDDI se croisent …. Bosco et Yokas ce fusille du regard !**

**55 EDWARD : **

ROSS : je devrais peut-être la demander en mariage ... ou non… Oh je ne sais pas ! …

Bosco?… bosco tu m'écoute ?!

BOSCO : Hein …. Eux tu disais … ?

ROSS : je disais que je devrais m'acheter un chien, t'en pense quoi ?

BOSCO : Ouai, pourquoi pas c'est génial !

ROSS : Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es distrais … c'est Yokas c'est ça ?

BOSCO : Quoi ?… eux NON ce n'est pas YOKAS ! et puis mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, elle aussi d'ailleurs !

**Central a 55 Edward : fusillade sur la 107-98 ème rue, 3 hommes à terre on était signalé... 55 DAVID est déjà sur place ! **

BOSCO : 55 DAVID, SUPER ! ….. (À la radio) fusillade sur la 107-98 ème bien reçu central.

**SUR LES LIEUX DE LA FUSILLADE** :

BOSCO : (a GUSLER) : Que s'est –il passer ?!

ALLO !

GUSLER : (sous le choc...) Euuuxxx …..

YOKAS : deux mec on surg…..

BOSCO : TOI JE NE T'AI PAS SONNÉ ! SI TA UN TRUC A ME DIRE TU LE FAIT PASSER PAR TON COEQUIPIER !

YOKAS : ….

YOKAS : (a Gusler) Très bien alors va dire a BOSCO ce qui c'est passer !

**30 min plus tard …. **

_**BOSCO se trouve contre la voiture … bosco et yokas se regarde durant 2 bonnes minutes ! puis YOKAS rejoins Gusler et reparte … BOSCO les regarde partir…. **_

**POSTE 55 : 19H00 : **

_**Bosco lit sont journal assis au bureau … **_

YOKAS : Il faut que j'écrive mon rapport !

BOSCO : T'en fait pas je me tire !

YOKAS : Bosco !

Bosco est-ce que je peux te parler ?

BOSCO : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

_**Bosco et yokas entrent dans la salle de briefing pour être plus tranquille**__… _

YOKAS : J'étais inquiète pour toi !

BOSCO : inquiète ?! Tu n'avais cas me le dire !

YOKAS : Tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle !

BOSCO : très bien et ben là je t'écoute, exprime toi !

YOKAS : J'étais inquiète après tous ce qui s'est passé !

BOSCO : AH … et qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

YOKAS : T'est sérieux ?

BOSCO : OUI ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer exactement FAITH ?!

YOKAS : Le 11 septembre … ton frère en prison … tu t'es fait tirer dessus … Hobart !

BOSCO : Et alors, je peux gérer ça tout seul !

YOKAS : NON je ne crois pas, pas tout seul c'est trop difficile !

BOSCO : T'oublie que je n'étais pas tout seul avant que tu ne fasses ça !

YOKAS : ….

ROSS : J'ai terminé !

BOSCO : (en regardant Faith dans les yeux) Oui, moi aussi !

YOKAS : …

**HAGERTY'S : 21H30**

_**Tout le monde se retrouve là-bas pour fêter le retour de Jimmy et l'arrestation des deux auteurs de la fusillade de ce matin ! Y compris bosco et faith … **_

_**30 minutes plus tard !**_

BOSCO : bon les gars je vous laisse je rentre chez moi !

SULLY : rho allez bosco quoi, il n'y as personne qui t'attend chez toi reste encore un peu !

BOSCO : Non désoler les gars je vais rentrer me reposer, j'ai besoins d'être tranquille un petit moment …. (En regardant faith pour lui destiner c'est parole …) vous savez quoi parfois ce retrouver seul est surement la meilleur solution !

YOKAS : ….. (Regarde bosco d'un air énervé et attrister !)

_**Au bout de 20 minutes, yokas décide d'aller voir bosco chez lui dans la ferme intention de lui parler et enfin s'expliquer ! **_

**APPARTEMENT DE BOSCO : 22H50**

TOC, TOOC, TOOOC! ….. TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

BOSCO : bon dieux mais qui vient encore me faire chier à cette heure-ci !

YOKAS : Salut

BOSCO : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, je n'ai rien à te dire !

YOKAS : Et bien-moi SI ! , je peux entrer ?

BOSCO : Pas la peine tu vas partir !

YOKAS : S'il te plaît écoute moi au moins, de toute façons je resterais derrière ta porte et je frapperai jusqu'à entrer !

BOSCO : ENTRE !

Je te propose pas à boire tu es déjà pas la bienvenue … Alors qu'est tu veux me dire ?

YOKAS : …

BOSCO : ALORS ? !

_Yokas sentis les larmes lui monter aux yeux …_

YOKAS : Je ne voulais pas revivre ça !

BOSCO : Je te demande pardon ?

YOKAS : JE NE VOULAIS PAS REVIVRE SA !

BOSCO : Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

YOKAS : De toi BOSCO ! Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu étais aussi mal ?

Moi oui ! Tu as fait une tentative de suicide ! Hein … ! ET MOI ! TU N'Y AVAIS PAS PENSER ! J'AI SENTIS MON CŒUR ME LACHER BOSCOOOO : TU COMPRENDS PAS QUAND JE TE DIS QUE JE M'INQUIETE POUR TOI, BORDEL !

Tu es tout pour moi Bosco, tu fais partie de ma vie, vivre sans toi c'est tout simplement impossible OK j'ai Fred et les enfants mais tu fais autant partie de ma famille que eux et si je devais te perdre je me perdrais aussi ! Je t'aime bosco tu es mon meilleur ami et tu fais partie de ma vie ! TU COMPRENDS SA !

_**Faith se met à pleurer … **_

_**Bosco s'avance vers elle, se met à sa auteur, la tient par les épaule …. Il prend son visage dans ses mains puis prend son menton dans l'une afin de lui faire lever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde …. **_

BOSCO : hey…. Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait ! Moi aussi je t'aime faith tu es ma meilleure amie mais surtout ma seul famille, tu prends toute la place dans mon cœur ….. Il est séparé en deux partie la moitié de mon cœur et la moitié du tient et si l'une de ses partie s'éteint alors l'autre aussi ! …. Ecoute moi, c'est vrai que ce que tu m'as fait ma énormément blesser mais la dispute d'aujourd'hui a était l'épreuve la plus dur que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis gosse …. Je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas !

_**Bosco se mit à pleurer à son tour, il la prit dans ses bras, en plaçant une main derrière sa tête …. Bosco se recule légèrement afin de la regarder puis dépose un bisou sur son front puis finis par resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle ….. Ils restèrent la durant 20 longues minutes …. **_


End file.
